


Creatures of the Light

by jimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Human Jim, M/M, Vamplock, light - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimo/pseuds/jimo





	Creatures of the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creatures of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259537) by [Ozymanreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis). 



【19:00】

我要见你。——JM

先别急着回绝，我得告诉你今晚是你活着的最后一晚。——JM

夏洛克没想拒绝，却看着短信上的某些措词笑了。三百年过去了，无论何时有人用“活着”形容他，或是用俗套手段威胁他的死亡的时候，他都会莞尔一笑的。但是莫里亚蒂是特别的，是他遇到的在智力上唯一与他匹敌的人类。不管怎样，他也需要这些蠢事来摆脱无聊。不妨看看莫里亚蒂想要什么，也许能为明早要发生的事做些准备。

好的。地点？——SH

显而易见，游泳池。——JM

夏洛克没有回复，他穿戴好他的围巾与外套。关于莫里亚蒂，有一个不争的事实：他要么明白夏洛克从不拒绝他的原因是夏洛克享受他们之间的角逐，要么就是他无法想到“有人会违背莫里亚蒂的命令”这一可能性。不管怎样，这个吸血鬼毫无怨言地赴约了。

 

 

“谢谢你来见我。”莫里亚蒂像之前一样从远处的更衣室走出来，以一种吟唱般的声调说道。

“为了朋友，我可以做任何事。”夏洛克微微笑道，“即使这个朋友想要杀我。”眼前的咨询罪犯看起来不错，与他们上一次相见相比，吉姆有点劳累，但状态仍然很好。然而，夏洛克的分析并不能掩盖他刚刚察觉到的饥饿感。但是不行，莫里亚蒂太有趣了，他下不去手，但也许……

“我是你的宿敌，比朋友那种普通的关系好得多。”他们缓缓地朝彼此走去，直到两人之间的距离触手可及。他们就像是被磁力吸引一样，这对夏洛克来说是一种全新的体验，直到今天，人类在他眼里都只是食物，而莫里亚蒂像——好吧，他暂时不愿意去想这件事。

“也许，但你究竟为什么这个时间约我出来？就是为了嘲讽我？”

“当然不是，废话说完了。”莫里亚蒂咯咯地笑道，“我有事跟你谈。”

“那么在我的死期之前，是什么事不能明天早上说而非要现在和我单独讨论呢？”

“关于……”吉姆得意洋洋地笑了一下，以一种笃定的口吻说，“你是一个吸血鬼。”

“一个什么？”夏洛克摆出一个练习过多次的非常惊讶的脸色。

“吸血鬼。”他几乎是嘲弄地说。

“我确实不知道……”

“亲爱的，我会保密的，不用对我撒谎。”

夏洛克喘了几口气，最终他坦然问道：“你怎么知道的？”

“之前有一些吸血鬼给我干过活。”他耸耸肩，好像夏洛克的超能力是过时的新闻一样，“但真正泄露你的身份的是你每次看我脖子的饥渴的眼神。”

“故意一语双关？”夏洛克笑了笑，罕见地展示了他尖尖的犬牙。

吉姆挑了挑眉，倾身查看那尖尖的牙齿：“现在不能确认你是真正地死了，对不对？”

“对……”夏洛克耸了耸肩，“我们都知道，对这类生物是很难做检查的。我没有脉搏，但这就是‘活着的’定义吗？我能行走，能说话，能惹人不愉快，或许我们需要一个更宽泛的术语。”他翻了个白眼，“假如我们被公之于众的话。”

“哦，对了！”吉姆拍着手说，“那么，冰人…”他挑逗性地向前一步，在夏洛克的耳边低声问：“他真的是你哥哥，还是用来掩人耳目的？”

“遗传上，我们不是兄弟，但在某种程度上，”他一反常态地眨了眨眼，“我们都是‘国王’，所有的……”

吉姆正想回讽说身份漏洞明显，因为他俩一点都不像，但说时迟那时快，夏洛克欺身向前，抓住他的肩膀，将脸贴近他的脖子，“说真的，莫里亚蒂，既然你知道我是什么人，你一定会知道和我单独在一起是多么糟糕的主意……”贴在吉姆的喉咙处他深深地吸了口气，“……你居然毫无防备。”

矮个子男人的身体颤抖着，却什么反抗的动作也没有：“请吧。如果你要杀我，至少叫我吉姆。”与大多数猎物相反，莫里亚蒂在夏洛克的怀抱相当放松，这让吸血鬼感到有一点儿不安。

“那么，吉姆……”夏洛克用舌头抵住牙齿，偷偷地在舌尖上咬出了自己的血，揶揄道，“可以吗？”

“如果你非要这么干的话。”这听起来不太情愿，但吉姆把脖子侧向左边，让夏洛克可以接触到他的颈静脉,“让我的尸体好看些，好吗？”

“嗯……”他贴着他的颈动脉上挑逗性地哼着，满怀期望地用鼻子蹭着他。“谢谢款待。”夏洛克低语道，之后粗暴地咬了下去。

吉姆疼得低哼了一声，他仿佛像抱着夏洛克一样紧紧贴着他。夏洛克回应着他，双手搂住他的腰。他慢慢地吞咽着，故意把进食过程拉慢，却没有掠夺罪犯过多的血。吸血鬼把尖牙抽出来：“不超过一品脱，”他把伤口上渗出来的血舔净，“对你没有什么影响。”

“是的，但我希望你喜欢。”吉姆笑着，在伤口上按了按，“我会确保这是你得到的最后一点满足感。”

“哦，那可说不准。”夏洛克短促地笑了一下，胳膊仍环着吉姆的腰。他俯下身子，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起。现在他要为了心跳声付出什么了。

与此同时，吉姆的心跳声乱了。

 

 

 

 

【第二天早上5：00】

 

圣巴茨医院的天台。——JM

我不确定这是否明智。——SH

[图片.jpg] ——JM

那是什么？——SH

这不是很明显吗？是你的DNA。——JM

 

[过了一会儿] 你是怎么弄到的？——SH

你咬了我。唾液。测序实验室。——JM

我明白了。——SH

别担心，夏洛克，只有当你不来和我玩的时候，它才会被公之于众。——JM

 

 

吉姆坐在天台边缘上，凝视着天空。太阳很快将要升起，天色由藏青变为蔚蓝，“我想你可能更喜欢这里作为行刑台，这里有很多的回忆。当人们发现你在天台上变成一堆灰烬时，他们会怎么说？”当听到门被打开复又关上的声音时，吉姆漫不经心地大声说道。

“我怀疑是否有人能认出我，”夏洛克一针见血地道，“除了你和麦克罗夫特，其余人以为我会留下一具尸体，普通人是怎么看待尘埃的？”他耸耸肩，“对接下来要发生的事情，我认为你存在严重的误解。”

“哦，是吗？”

“对，你看，和人类不同，吸血鬼没有死亡选择权，我们的自我保护意识是占绝对上风的。”他凄然地看着地平线，“太阳开始升起的时候，不管我是否愿意，我都会自动逃离日光照射的地方。”

“我可以抱住你不让你动。”

夏洛克讥笑一声，打碎了屋顶上的一块混凝土瓦片，整个动作像是揉碎一张湿纸巾那样轻松：“我比你强壮得多。”

“我可以把门锁上。”

“我仍有几个出路。”夏洛克沉思着，觉得被人逼上绝境的这个概念很有趣，事实上，这也是他最初赴约的唯一原因，他并不特别担心被揭发的问题——这是迈克罗夫特的职责范围，“我能把门从铰链上扯下来，也可以从天台上跳下去。”

“那你还能活下来吗？”

他耸耸肩说：“可能会折断几块骨头，但它们很快就会愈合。”这真的没什么大不了的。

“好吧……”意识到这一点，吉姆沮丧地用手捋了捋头发，“这跟我的计划可不一样。不错的表演，福尔摩斯先生。”他伸出一只手，眼神敦促夏洛克握住它。吸血鬼脸上带着挥之不去的怀疑神色，但还是握住了他的手。

“我得承认，你很聪明。”夏洛克莞尔，“唾液上的DNA序列？从来没有人这么做过。”

“没错。不然我为什么要让你咬我？”吉姆翻了个白眼，尽管他这么干主要是出于好奇。

“很危险。”夏洛克皱着眉头，“我很容易失去控制，当场把你吸干。”

“是啊，但你没有。危险难道不是生活的调剂品吗？”他的微笑在地平线上微光中闪烁着，“别动……”罪犯用他的一只手掏出一支枪，另一只手还与着夏洛克冰冷的手握在一起。

事情开始不对劲了。

“吉姆，等等！”夏洛克尖叫着，但已经太晚了。

莫里亚蒂扣动扳机，子弹穿透了他的头盖骨。但是当他向后倒下的时候，他还没有失去知觉，相反，极致的痛苦撕扯着他的身体他，他声嘶力竭地尖叫着。

“该死。”夏洛克叹了口气，无奈地等待它过去，“我试着警告你。”

“警告我什么？！”吉姆痛苦地躺在地上小幅地打滚，大脑像是着火一样。尽管是因为头部严重受伤，但这种失血的感觉很奇怪。

“……子弹不能杀死吸血鬼，但会特别痛。”

“这！和！我！有！什！么！关！系？！”

“一旦再生因子发挥作用，你的大脑会恢复清明，然后……”夏洛克试图解释，但被更多的尖叫声打断了。他坐在吉姆·莫里亚蒂扭动着的身体旁边，数着时间等着他安静下来。

整整十分钟后，细胞开始再生，吉姆不叫了。

“那么不管怎样，既然已经结束了……”

“是你！”吉姆坐起来，一只手在头上曾经有个洞的部位摸了摸，生气地问，“你干了什么？”

夏洛克皱着眉头。他知道自己陷得有多深，以及他内心对吉姆深深的谴责，但他不能在刚刚救了他的命的时候计较这些，“对不起。”这是他唯一能想到说的，但还远远不够。

“你……你让我……”吉姆的声音在颤抖。

“成为一个吸血鬼。”

“永生。”这个单词从吉姆愤怒的语调中说出来仿佛是所有诅咒中最糟糕的一个单词一样。

夏洛克脖子后面的汗毛竖了起来，与吉姆的话无关。他严肃地说：“我们得进去。”在太阳开始升起的时候，逃离是身体本能的反应。“我知道你也感觉到了，别固执了。”看到吉姆的背轻轻颤了颤时，他挑了挑眉：“对，就是这种感觉。”他粗暴地拉起他的手，回到大楼里并带上了身后的门。

他们安全地待在黑暗中时，吉姆的大脑高速运转起来。万千思绪涌向心头，最重要的是——“你是怎么把你的血给我的？”他惊奇地盯着自己的手指，“我知道你们中大多数吸血鬼是如何转化来的，但我没有喝你的……”

“对，你没有。”夏洛克重重地咽了一下口水，“但是这个过程只需我们的血液交融……”

“当你咬我的时候，”吉姆干巴巴地说，“你割破了舌头，然后把你的血注入我的循环系统。”

“对。”夏洛克坦诚道，“自此它就像病毒那样蔓延，重塑你的身体内部。幸好这个过程很快，我之前有点担心它不能及时起作用……”

吉姆甩了他一巴掌，打断了他的话。这一巴掌很痛，此时的吉姆相当强壮，他的下巴都脱臼了。“我本该死的，夏洛克，我本该丢下这尘世所有的一切的。”

“我知道。”夏洛克一边说着，一边复位他的下巴，仍心有余悸，“之前我们交谈的时候，不，当你昨晚给我发短信的时候，我预见了你的自杀倾向，我不会让它发生的。”

“你不能改变命运，夏洛克。”吉姆咬牙切齿地说。

“事实上，我可以。”他挥挥手，“显然我还成功了。忍着吧，你没有其他的选择。”

吉姆的心沉了下去，对，他没有。夏洛克非常了解现在的他生存本能有多强烈，实际上，他不再感受到那深深的绝望了。他什么也感觉不到，不对，“夏洛克……”他咽了一下口水，“我饿了。”

“我知道。”他点了点头，伸出手说，“走吧，我们一起去给你找个人类。”

吉姆小心翼翼地握上去，肌肤相触突然让他想到了什么。“夏洛克？”他温顺地问。

“嗯哼？”

“……我们是不是可以永远地玩下去？”吉姆攥紧了他的手，满含期待地问。

“是的，吉姆。”他正面对着吉姆，深深地望进他的眼睛，“永远。”


End file.
